


On My Way to You

by Babystiles



Series: things based on stuff [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Stiles surprising his long distance boyfriend.





	On My Way to You

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ARTWORK // ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS

Stiles double checked that the camera was turned on before sitting back in his seat, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his hoodie so he wouldn't move them too much.

"Alright everyone, today is October 2nd, 2018, and 20 minutes ago I left my house so I could drive halfway across the country to meet a guy I am madly in love with. How is your day?" He smiled nervously.

"Solid intro" Scott gave him a thumbs up without looking away from the road. Stiles gave him a weak glare, his nerves and restlessness preventing him from doing much else.

" _Anyways_ " he sent a pointed look to Scott before looking at the camera again. "For a long time my channel has been me gaming, or doing random vlogs with my friends or my dad, but this one is going to be a little different. Because this is going to be about my love life, I know, stiles has a love life? It's shocking to me too" Stiles laughed softly at himself, thinking of multicolored eyes over a screen and bunny teeth peeking out of soft looking lips. "But yes, indeed, Stiles Stilinski is taken. Also, I'm not sure if you caught it earlier, but I am dating a guy. I'm not sure if that's shocking to anyone of you, it certainly was to me" Stiles chuckled, wringing his fingers together nervously. He glanced up at Scott, receiving an encouraging smile.

"Um, yeah, so my boyfriend" he smiled just at the thought. "Wow that's so weird for me to say out loud. His name is Derek, he's twenty years old compared to my eighteen years old, and he is the absolute best person I have ever met– no offense Scott"

"None taken buddy, he's pretty great" Scott chuckled.

"Yeah he is" Stiles smiled down at his lap, shaking his head at how ridiculous he was being about this. "I met Derek when I was fourteen and he was sixteen, he saw my first YouTube video playing Bloodborne and he messaged me on Facebook about how funny he thought I was, and looking back on that video today I can absolutely say that he has very bad taste in humor, because fourteen year old Stiles was not that funny" stiles grimaced, shaking his head at the thought. "Anyways, I was only fourteen at the time, so it never even crossed my mind that this guy on Facebook was going to end up being the love of my freakin’ life.... so yeah, we started talking. We talked every single day from the time I came home from school up until the time one of us was physically pulled away from our computers. Then, I turned fifteen and got very.... enthused upon seeing a shirtless picture of Derek, and that, ladies and gentlemen, is what one would call ‘Stiles’ sexual awakening’.” He laughed. ” I had a massive crush on Derek for like... six months until eventually my friend Lydia stole my phone and sent Derek a very descriptive text about how stupidly in love with him I was, and how 'annoying' I was when I talked about his ‘cute bunny teeth and pretty face’. I literally cried when I saw it because I was terrified that he wasn't gay, or wouldn’t want me because I younger than him, and she had just ruined a great friendship. But that night, I got a call at 1am and when I picked up Derek had nearly cried trying to explain how he had been in the woods with his dad and grandpa, and he had no signal so he didn't see the text, then he told me how he had liked me since he saw my YouTube video, and we started dating" Stiles smiled at the camera, his cheeks a very bright shade of pink.

"And they've been sickeningly in love ever since" Scott added.

"Yes, thanks Scott" Stiles rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he stared down at his lap for a moment, refocusing his thoughts. "This week is Derek's birthday, and me being the amazing boyfriend I am, decided that I would surprise him by going to him" he smiled goofily. "So I messaged his sister on instagram– shout-out to Laura Hale, you're the best– and I FaceTimed with his mom– shoutout to Talia, I love you– and we got it all set up. I also told Scott we could pick up his girlfriend, Alison, and our friend, Lydia on the way. So, um... I'm going to stop rambling now and cut to the montage of our trip" Stiles leaned forward to turn the camera off, but an image of Derek crossed his mind and he stopped.

"Oh, um, Derek, I just want to say that I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am extremely grateful that you're mine. I'll see you soon, babe" he smiled softly into the camera before turning it off and taking it off of the stand.

"That was sweet, Sti, I'm really happy for you" Scott smiled, patting Stiles' knee.

"Thanks Scotty. And thank you for agreeing to come with me, I really appreciate it" Stiles said.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss something so important. This is you and Derek, you've been dating for nearly three years, it's about damn time you met" Scott chuckled.

"I know. I'm just really fucking nervous" Stiles played with the string of his hoodie, wrapping and unwrapping it around his finger.

"Why? It's not like Derek isn't head over heels in love with you" Scott shrugged.

"But I've never.... been so close to him. We've never kissed or hugged, its always been so far out of reach and I'm scared he's not going to like me anymore when we're in the same place. He's never seen how much I fidget, or how I can never sit still for more than five minutes, or-"

"Stiles!" Scott interrupted, his eyes not leaving the road. "Derek is the nicest guy I've ever met, he's not going to dump you because you _fidget_. He's so in love with you that he'd probably find it endearing" Scott chuckled, gently patting Stiles' knee. "Don't worry about it dude, he's going to love you, he already does" Stiles sighed, nodding as he mumbled a soft 'thank you'. His phone buzzed with an incoming text, distracting him from rambling any further.

 **Der-Bear:** _hey babe, sorry I missed your call, I was with Cora trying to talk her out of getting a lip piercing. Call me when you get this, I miss your voice._

Stiles smiled, clicking on Derek's picture so the menu popped up. He pressed the phone icon and held it up to his ear, a goofy smile playing on his lips as he waited through the rings.

"That was quick" Derek answered, a smile present in his tone.

"When my baby tells me to call him, I call" Stiles replied, reveling in the little chuckle he got.

"What are you doing right now?" Derek asked.

"Uh, Scott and I are driving down to Alison's and Lydia's, we're just gonna hang out and spend the weekend together, ya know, usual things" Stiles shrugged to himself.

"That sounds fun, tell Scott I said hi"

"Derek says hi" stiles turned his head towards Scott.

"Hi Derek!" Scott yelled.

"Scott says hi" Stiles chuckled. "So what's this about a lip piercing? Talia must have laughed her ass off when Cora asked"

"Oh yeah, moms face was hilarious, Cora was so mad though" stiles laughed.

-

It took two days to get to South Dakota. Scott, Stiles, Alison, and Lydia all took four hour driving shifts, and they only stopped once to get a few hours of sleep in a hotel somewhere in Wyoming. By the time they had gotten to Derek's mothers house, Stiles was bouncing with nerves and excitement. He had recorded some aesthetically pleasing moments of the drive and got a few shots of laughing or singing with Scott, Alison, and Lydia, otherwise he just texted Derek and focused on driving.

Talia Hale opened the door with a bright smile and welcoming eyes. She had embraced Stiles with strong, warm arms, her presence so captivating and loving that it made all of his nerves melt.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you, dear. After all these years it feels like I've known you forever, oh my, come in, come in" the four walked into the large home with nervous smiles.

"Damn, you're even cuter in person" a tall, viciously beautiful woman strode over and wrapped him in a hug, soothing rubbing his back.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Laura" stiles smiled, hugging her around the waist.

"Okay, my turn" someone shoved Laura out of the way then Stiles' arms were filled with a shorter, and equally as beautiful black haired girl.

"Hi Cora" stiles smiled, hugging her back with just as much excitement.

"I'm glad you're finally here, my brother is going to flip shit" Cora smiled wide, stepping back out of his arms.

"Cora Louisa Hale, language!" Talia scolded. "Please kids, sit, are you thirsty? Hungry?" Talia smiled, ushering them all into the living room.

"Oh I'm parched" Cora sighed dramatically, falling into one of the two arm chairs. Talia rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore the girl. Stiles, Scott, Alison, and Lydia all sat on the biggest couch, squeezing comfortably together.

"We're fine, thank you Mrs Hale" Scott smiled.

"Alright honey. Well, Derek should be here in-" she looked down at her watch. "- fifteen minutes maybe, as soon as you texted that you were leaving the airport I sent him off to take Joey to the park, he'll call me when he's on his way back" Talia explained with an excited smile.

"I can't tell you all how much I appreciate your help with all this, I couldn't have down it without you" stiles said, looking between each intimidatingly beautiful Hale girl.

"Of course sweetie, I see the absolute biggest smile on my boy's face when he's talking about you. You make him happy and that's all I could ever ask for" Talia spoke softly, staring at stiles with these wide, accepting eyes, it made his stomach flutter with a warmth that he usually only got when his dad told him he was proud of him. Stiles smiled as he nodded, not trusting his voice to convey actual words.

"Oh hey, Der just texted me. He's on his way back" Laura said, showing the messages on her phone. Talia jumped up with a gasp, gesturing out of the living room as she spoke

"Come this way and you can hide in the kitchen" everyone got up and followed Talia into a large, beautiful kitchen. "Stiles, go ahead and set your camera up wherever, oh this is so exciting!" Talia smiled wide. Stiles couldn't help but awe at how excited his boyfriends mother was that he was there, it made his heart hammer in his chest.

"Do you want me to record for you?" Laura asked, a soft smile on her face.

"That'd be great, thank you. Oh my god, where should I stand. Where do I put my hands? Do I look okay?" He was nervous all over again, his breathing coming out in pants.

"Hey, hey" Talia gently grabbed his shoulders, looking into his eyes with intense warmth. "You look great, Derek already loves you, there's nothing to worry about. Just stand a little behind the door so he doesn't immediately see you" Talia gently guided him into the perfect position. Scott, Alison, and Lydia stood by a counter that was further behind where he was standing. Talia stood in the middle of the kitchen while Laura and Cora sat at the table to get the perfect angle. Scott and Lydia were also recording, Alison just watching with that encouraging smile of hers.

"Mom! We're back" stiles gasped at the voice, his eyes instantly filling with the beginnings of tears.

"We're in the kitchen, hon" Talia called back, sending Stiles a little wink. Footsteps were heard, then the door was being pushed open. A little boy walked in first, an ice cream cone in his hand and a carefree smile on his face.

"Hi mommy, Derek bought me ice cream" he smiled, holding it up for Talia to see.

"That was very nice of him" Talia commented softly.

"Yeah, only because he got an A on his math quiz" Derek said, entering the kitchen moments later. He saw Laura and Cora first, furrowing his eyebrows at the camera. Stiles was right behind him, star struck into silence. "Why are you filming?" He questioned.

"To get your reaction when you meet your boyfriend for the first time" she reasoned with a cheeky smile and a quirk of just one eyebrows.

"When I what?" Derek looked at his mother, then his eyes trailed over to the three people standing at the counter, they all waved at him before he finally turned all the way around and his face was falling with shock.

"Hi" Stiles breathed out, too busy taking in all of Derek's beautiful features.

"Oh my god" it took Derek all of two seconds to be surprised before he was wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist and burying his face in his neck. Stiles jumped into the mans arms, wrapping around his neck and waist to get as close as possible. "Oh my god, how are you here? When did you get here? How long are you staying? What are you doing here?" Derek questioned quickly, his arms tightly around Stiles middle.

"I can't answer any of those questions right now. Someone help me" Stiles blindly waved his hand around before settling it in Derek hair, gently gripping the soft black strands. He smiled against Derek's neck, his face buried there.

"We drove up here. We got here about twenty minutes ago. We're staying for two weeks. And he's surprising you for your birthday" Scott filled in, all too happy to help.

"I can't believe you're here" Derek whispered.

"Let's give them some privacy" They distantly heard Talias voice, then a lot of shuffling, then the kitchen door was clicking shut. Stiles pulled his face away from Derek's neck and smiled at the old man, running his fingers through his hair.

"I've waited so long to actually be able to hold you" Derek whispered, staring up into Stiles' eyes.

"I love you" Stiles smiled.

"I love you so much" Derek breathed out, then his lips were crashing into Stiles' and he was pushing them up against the wall. Stiles kissed back with long awaited fervor, gripping Derek's hair and parting his lips. They shared tiny noises, still aware of the people outside of the kitchen.

"You're here for two weeks?" Derek asked, smiling against Stiles' lips.

"Two whole weeks" stiles nodded. Derek sighed, a happy smile gracing his lips as he brushed his fingers through Stiles' hair.

"I can't believe you're actually here. I'm actually holding you and I just kissed you" he kissed him again just to prove his point. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Der, happy birthday" and he kissed him again.


End file.
